The Strongest Reionyx
is the 6th episode of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. This episode aired on January 24th, 2009.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/story/story_06.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The Strongest Reionyx" Synopsis After foiling one of Dail's attempts to kill him, Rei is confronted by a new threat. One that may be his toughest challenge yet! Plot The scene opens up with an Alien in Red, who had recently won a Reionyx Battle. The Alien, who is human-like in nature claims that he is bored with his recent victories and questions if there is anyone on Hammer worthy of his challenges. Elsewhere on Hammer though, Rei (who had been feeling the presence of the unknown Alien for some time) tells the rest of the ZAP SPACY crew of his Reiblood instincts sensing him, but the crew reassure him that he'll be okay. As Rei and the rest of the crew are busy repairing the Pendragon's engine, they suddenly come under attack by a Pedanian ship! The ship strikes the Pendragon, crippling all of the ship's functions and leaving them defenseless! Aboard the Pendragon however, their communicator goes off, revealing that their attacker is none other than Dail! Dail demands that the ZAP SPACY hand over Rei or he will kill the entire crew. Leaving to respond personally to the threat, Rei goes off to confront Dail by riding on Litra. Rei however only leads Dail away from the ZAP SPACY so that no harm can come to the crew, thus leaving him and Dail alone to settle the score. Unknown to Rei though, Dail has lead him into a trap, as Rei is ambushed by a pack of Alien Pedans who try to shoot him. Rei manages to fight off the aliens, only to be confronted by Dail wielding a taser sword. Both men fight, with Rei wielding the mysterious blade to combat Dail's taser sword, and after a sword-fight between the two, Rei disposes of Dail's weapon. Despite their animosity though, Rei refuses to kill Dail, stating that despite his previous savage transformations, he still intends on joining the ZAP SPACY in returning to Earth. His mercy on Dail however is met with contempt by Dail, as he pulls a gun on Rei and has it aimed at his head. Suddenly before Dail can shoot, both men are blasted by an enormous green laser! Rei looks up and notices that the laser came from an unknown ship. Then, the alien in red emerges from the ship and confronts Rei, revealing himself to be a Reiblood Alien Keel known as "Grande." Believing that Rei will be a suitable challenge for him, Grande states that he disposed of Dail so that they can fight. In doing so, Grande reveals that his Battle Nizer looks exactly like the one Rei has had visions of seeing before! When Grande sees Rei's normal Battle Nizer though, he taunts Rei for not being on the same level as him (as he had initially thought.) Still wanting to fight however, Grande summons his monster: Tyrant. Rei, disgusted by Grande's smarmy attitude and excitement for battle, agrees to battle and he summons Gomora in retaliation. Both monsters proceed to fight, but as they do, it becomes quickly apparent that both monsters are also on different levels of power, as Grande shows no sign of trouble or care for what Tyrant does, whereas Rei gets frustrated that his Gomora is not getting upper hand. At one point, Gomora tries to hit Tyrant with a Super Oscillatory Ray, only for Tyrant to absorb the attack into his Gorge! Afterwards, Tyrant pummels Gomora with very little effort and Gomora is unable to stand up to him. Realizing that Gomora is losing badly, Rei is forced to call him back. Rei however refuses to lose to Grande and instead summons Eleking to do battle now. Grande, believing that adding some steaks to his and Rei's fight would be more fun, initiates a Reionyx Battle to the finish and immediately orders Tyrant to fight more seriously. Almost immediately, Grande and Tyrant show their superiority in battle as all of Eleking's attacks do little to no harm to Tyrant, whereas Tyrant's attacks do serious damage to both Rei and Eleking, at one point even being electrocuted by Eleking after being ensnared with his tail, only for Tyrant to blast Eleking with his Arrow Beam. Tyrant's assaults on Eleking soon turn vicious, all while Rei is left to take hit-after-hit, unable to fight back, all while Grande continues to insult Rei for his inexperience. During their torture, Rei suddenly loses his Battle Nizer, but is unable to retrieve it as Tyrant continues to pummel Eleking. Suddenly, the ZAP SPACY arrives in the Pendragon (the crew was busy repairing it from Dail's attack while Rei fought with Dail and Grande) and the crew tries to weaken Tyrant by firing their missiles at it. Tyrant however does not show any signs of damage taken and attempts to destroy the Pendragon as well. However, Eleking jumps in the way of Tyrant's Arrow Beam, taking the damage once again, mortally wounding the monster. Finally in one sick final attack, Tyrant slices Eleking's throat, and Eleking collapses from his injuries. Then the monster's body transforms into blue light particles and explodes, signaling that Eleking has died. Rei lets out a loud anguish-filled scream before collapsing as well, presumably dying per the Reionyx Battle rules. The ZAP SPACY looks on in horror as Grande confidently declares himself the victor, and while Hyuga screams out to Rei in horror... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *This is the final episode in which Rei uses a regular Battle Nizer in battle. Errors *During the "Mega Monster Battle File" segment at the end of the episode, Oki mentions that Tyrant has beaten Ultraman, Ultraseven, and Ultraman Ace once before. However, he does not mention that Tyrant had also fought Zoffy or Ultraman Jack, which he had (along with the former 3 Ultras) in his original debut. References Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Episodes Category:Episodes